


snippets

by starlinks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, all the range, goddess!Annabeth, princess!annabeth, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinks/pseuds/starlinks
Summary: high quality percabeth snippets:1. royal au part I (prompt: royal au + secret relationship + percabeth)2. royal au part II (prompt: royal au + soulmates + percabeth)3. goddess!annabeth au4. missing scene after tlo, where percy and annabeth talk about their relationship5. how annabeth found out that percy lost his achilles curse6. botl au: when percy came back from ogygia, too much time has passed at chb7. ??? you decide!*“We don’t have much time,” she huffs, brushing her messy curls behind her ear so the sweat on her forehead doesn’t stick them together. She adjusts her skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.“Princess Annabeth,” he mocks a bow, “what a pleasure to have you here.”“Cut that out, Seaweed Brain. You’re so annoying,” she says with adoration, smiling through her eyes at Percy. He returns an endearing look, looking softly at her.“Wise Girl, what--” he starts, but she doesn’t wait for him to finish the sentence to kiss him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. royal au part I

**Royal AU: Part I**

“We don’t have much time,” she huffs, brushing her messy curls behind her ear so the sweat on her forehead doesn’t stick them together. She adjusts her skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“Princess Annabeth,” he mocks a bow, “what a pleasure to have you here.”

“Cut that out, Seaweed Brain. You’re so annoying,” she says with adoration, smiling through her eyes at Percy. He returns an endearing look, looking softly at her. 

“Wise Girl, what--” he starts, but she doesn’t wait for him to finish the sentence to kiss him. 

His shoulders tense for a second before relaxing, and the two melts into an embrace. Annabeth always kisses with such urgency, Percy thinks at the back of his head, wondering if there is a world where acquiring Queen Athena’s approval would not stand in between of the two’s relationship. 

When they finally break for air, Percy brushes her curls on her shoulder, playing briefly with a piece of her hair before letting it drop. He’s always loved her princess curls. 

Percy puts a calloused hand gently beneath her chin, tilting her head so that he can meet her eyes. 

“When do you plan to tell?” he asks, gently, not trying to rush her too much. It’s just that their relationship was getting more and more serious, and he doesn’t know how they can proceed from where they are.

“What do you mean?” Annabeth feigns misunderstanding, but she knows. She is just trying to stall for time. After all, how can she explain that she’s fallen in love with a stable boy? 

If Percy is frustrated, he doesn’t show. 

“Your mother, Annabeth. Do you plan for us to play pretend forever, only meeting under stolen time? What happens in a year? Five years? One day, you will rule this country, and if we can’t be together...” Percy sighs at the pleading look in her grey eyes, “well, I just think that you ought to let her know sometime soon.”

Annabeth doesn’t respond. She looks at her feet, kicking some hay absentmindedly and wishing that she has answers for him. 

“It’s complicated, Percy. I’m trying to navigate around that,” she murmurs. For all that she is -- the proudest and greatest architect and battle strategist of the country -- Annabeth does not have a plan for this. 

“I really don’t mean to push, it’s just...” Percy closes his sea green eyes and runs a hand through his messy hair. “Annabeth, I l--”

“Perseus!” Someone calls from outside the stable, and the two took a few steps back from each other before the guard comes into view. 

“Yes?”

“I have news for you--” The guard drops into a bow, “Ah! Princess Annabeth--”

Annabeth looks away with blushing cheeks and makes a motion to ask the guard to rise. “Please proceed; pretend that I’m not here.”

The guard nods fervently before turning to Percy.

“What is the matter?” he asks, confused, “is my mother--”

“Your mother is alright. It’s your father.”

“I don’t have one. I mean, mine was lost at sea.” Percy replies quickly, confused.

“Queen Athena has just requested an audience. We have visitors at court and received word from Oceania's King Poseidon that your presence is wanted immediately.”


	2. royal au part II

**Royal AU: Part II**

“Percy, you came,” Annabeth breathes in relief, standing up as she sees him turn into the hidden corner of her mother’s garden she was sitting in. Their secret corner, one where she would sneak to in the middle of night just for some stolen kisses with Percy the Stable Boy a year ago.

But he’s not that anymore. He is Perseus, the Prince and heir apparent of Oceania, and she hasn’t seen him in so long that she didn’t even feel comfortable to greet him by his nickname she’s given to him as a child. Suddenly, the lilacs and the roses in the garden do not smell as sweet.

“Of course I came, Princess Annabeth,” he replies warmly, and the pain that has been etched in her heart ebbs away a little. She noticed that he didn’t call her by his nickname for her, either, but she can’t blame him. After all, they never even had the chance to say goodbye before Oceania and its people whisked him away.

Away from the Kingdom of Athens, and away from her.

“Okay, I see how it is. Prince Perseus,” she mocks a curtsy at him.

He looks away a little, before reaching over and unhooking a piece of her dress that’s been caught by a thorn. 

Her shoulders tense at his reaction; if he noticed, he does not show.

When Percy looks back at her, he has a strange expression on his face.

“It’s weird when you call me that,” he comments, absentmindedly touching the coronet on his head. He takes it off, then, and plays with it. Maybe it’s so that he doesn’t have to see the storm starting in her eyes. 

In her mind, Annabeth notes his grey streak, and wonders if she should tell him the truth that she’s hidden for many, many years.

Maybe tonight isn’t the night. She isn’t even sure how many times they would get to see each other in the future anymore. Since Percy left for Oceania -- called because the previous heir apparent, King Poseidon’s eldest son Triton, died in battle -- she realized that they would be lucky to meet for more than twice a year.

“Okay, Percy. I won’t anymore,” she reassures him, and he gives her a weak smile. “So, how do you like Oceania?” She tries to change the subject.

“It’s nice, there’s a lot of sea surrounding the peninsula. It feels like home, even though it’s all new to me. My mom, though... she decided to stay in Athens.” 

“Interesting,” Annabeth says. She didn’t know that Sally didn’t choose to go to Oceania with her son. Annabeth also feels a little ashamed that she didn’t know.

“Yeah.” Percy acknowledges, and then an awkward silence falls between them.

Annabeth hadn’t quite imagined that this is what their reunion would look like: behind the palace where an international ball is being held in her mother’s halls, hidden away in a little corner of a garden, both feeling too distanced and uncomfortable around the other to pick off where they’d left.

For the past six months, she’s imagined an embrace, lot of kisses, an epitome of unconstrained happiness.

But Oceania and Athens had always been on tenuous terms, especially with the news of Percy’s origins coming out into the open. Annabeth has no doubt that the obligation Percy feels towards his newfound father is weighing on the forefront of his mind. If it were up to just her, they’d be kissing each other senseless already.

“How much time do you think we have?”

“Until they find that two heir apparents are missing from the ball? Maybe another ten minutes, tops.” Annabeth says dryly, hating these words.

“Nothing that we aren’t used to, right?” He says, stepping closer; Annabeth can nearly feel his hot breathe on her and she shivers slightly. For a second, it nearly feels like what it did before with all that excitement and urgency.

Then they both stop, and another moment of suffocating silence hangs before they both say, “I have something to tell you.”

“Okay,” Annabeth frowns slightly, “you first.” She gestures. Maybe because they are used to Annabeth making the commands, or maybe it’s because he’s too anxious to wait, but Percy doesn’t refuse.

“Um, alright,” he starts. His eyes fleeted to the faint lights and fading sounds of the ball, a warm yellow behind the lilacs in the distance, before focusing back on her. Annabeth curses how beautiful his sea green eyes look, still, after all this time.

“There’s this Countess in Oceania, and her name is Rachel Dare. She’s an artist from a well-off family but she’s not stuck up. She’s refreshing and quite nice,” Percy says, and Annabeth’s heart picks up speed, feeling it start to pound like drums, painful against her rib cage. “My father thinks that he should ask Count Dare to betroth her to me.”

Annabeth freezes. She feels like Percy is jabbing knives into her heart with every word he utters. She feels sick.

This is worse than anything she could have imagined.

Percy must have noticed her soured expression, because he reaches out to touch her arm (which she withdrew, and he had the audacity to look hurt) before saying, “no, no... This is not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” Annabeth spits out the question like each word is made of acid.

“I was going to say - I had been doing some thinking since that proposal, but every time I think of the future, I see you. I see us tumbling down the hills and picking figs as kids, I see us taking Blackjack out for rides, I see us standing in this garden in this corner thinking and talking and kissing under the stars. Annabeth Chase, I love you.”

She considers for a moment, before giving him a light punch on his arm.

He looks at her in confusion.

“You should have led with that,” she says, swallowing hard to rid herself of the lump that formed in her throat. This... clueless boy in front of her gave her an emotional whiplash, and he hasn’t the slightest idea. 

“Noted,” he says cheekily, before adding, “I’ll remember for next time.”

She sighs.

“And what were you going to say?”

“What?”

“You had something to tell me, too, remember?” 

“Ah, yes,” Annabeth replies, feeling shy all of a sudden. She then reaches to the hair clip at the back of her head, unpins it, and lets her blonde curls tumble down.

She then takes care to step into the full moonlight, so Percy can see.

He gasps when he does, and then asks through his eyes for permission before reaching out to touch the strand of grey curl. It’s identical to his own streak. Percy looks at her in the eyes then, and she can see many emotions cycle through his expressions.

“You never told me, in all these years--”

Annabeth nods. “I had to hide it -- my mother makes sure I dye it, keep it a secret. She doesn’t want someone to artificially dye a grey strand of their own, just so that they can ask for my hand.”

“And you never told me. That... that we are soulmates! Why?”

“I thought we had more time,” she protests, “and I didn’t want to freak you out.” Annabeth says more, but she stops at the accusing stare in his eyes. He’s not buying her excuse, and she doesn’t feel ready to admit the truth out loud just yet: simply, she was selfish and wanted more time before she has to broach the topic of soulmates with a queen who never believed in it.

But her throat is dry, and she see the faint flickers of lamps not far off the path that leads from the palace to her mother’s garden. They don’t have much time.

“Look,” she says in a hushed voice, rushed. “I love you too, Seaweed Brain--”

“--I missed you calling me that--”

“--I know you are leaving tomorrow early morning, but I don’t want to be a coward anymore. If you’d like, if you are also onboard, I’ll tell her what I want tonight.”

“And what is it that you want?”

“To be with you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any interest for a part iii?


	3. Weave - a goddess!annabeth au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2015; finally decided to let it see the light of day

Annabeth woke up with a slight ache in her head; she was slightly alarmed because gods don’t usually get headaches that easily. However, she was late to a meeting with her mother, so she should get ready. It was not pretty the last time her mother threw a tantrum. 

She materialized a dress out of her thoughts before she put it on. It was odd; she suddenly had the urge to do it on an orange shirt and a pair of casual jeans like how she saw some mortals wear nowadays. It was silly. How could she, the goddess of architecture, ever wear something like that?

With a little bit more effort than usual, she teleported to her mother’s library with a whooping two minutes to spare. 

Athena’s back was facing her when Annabeth found her mother. Athena was deeply concentrated on a book about the difference between Grecian dialects, and Annabeth didn’t have the heart to disturb her. Reluctantly, Annabeth cleared her throat and Athena turned around.

“My daughter. How are you feeling?” Athena asked, little kindness in her voice.

Annabeth was confused. Although her mother did not specify why she wanted to see Annabeth, Annabeth thought that it would certainly be something related to her latest project on renovating Olympus. Her mother never asked if she was well.

“I feel fine, mother. Now, about this project--”

“--I didn’t call you over to discuss this project, Anna.” Annabeth hated to be called ‘Anna’ and to be cut off mid-sentence, but she didn’t say anything and let Athena continue. “You mentioned that you weren't feeling well last night. I am just wondering if you are faring alright.”

Last night…? Annabeth tried hard to think what happened last night. She drew a blank. This little detail was enough to cause her panic.

“What did you mean last night? What happened?” Annabeth demanded, not even caring that she was speaking out of turn.

“You don’t remember? You don’t remember anything?” Athena asked instead of answering the question. Annabeth gave a hasty nod, barely noticing the slightest gleam of satisfaction in her mother’s eyes before it morphed into an expression of indifferent concern.

“You hit your head rather badly during your sparring with Phobos. Nothing too much to worry about, I just wanted to make sure you know to keep yourself scarce for a while.” Athena said, standing up and closing her book. She towered above her daughter.

“I did?” Annabeth asked. “Wait, why do I have to lay low?”

“Phobos was hurt pretty badly too; he likely reported to his father Ares. I don’t want you to be involved in this petty fight any longer. Just make sure you don’t travel to the mortal realm, Phobos is present all over down there.”

“Ah… Alright.” Annabeth wasn’t one to question her mother. Athena was always right. It’s not like she ever went down to Earth anyways, there was nothing to offer her there. But it was odd… Annabeth swore that she did not remember anything concerning Phobos at all. She had always kept clear of that annoyance.

***

Percy woke up somewhere in the woods after a rather bad nightmare that he couldn’t quite remember. Something happened--he was with Annabeth one moment last night by the beach, and then Athena came. There was some argument, a flash of extremely bright light, and then he was knocked out. He just thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t eaten by the harpies (and all other kinds of monsters) that roamed around the woods.

He was halfway to his cabin when he turned to the other side of the ‘U’ formation to get to Athena’s cabin to check on Annabeth. It was odd that she didn’t say anything when she left.

He knocked on the door, hoping that it wasn’t too early in the morning for that. Judging by the Sun’s position in the sky, it was around eight. Athenians are known to be morning people (unlike him), so it should be fine.

Malcolm opened the door, his hair sticking up and dark shadows around his eyes. It seemed like the boy just pulled an all-nighter for some project, again.

“What do you want?” Malcolm asked sluggishly, but a hint of hostility in his voice. Percy didn’t understand Malcolm’s impatience--they were pretty good friends! 

“Um, is Annabeth around here? I haven’t seen her--”

“Who’s Annabeth?” Malcolm asked, confused. “Look buddy, you Poseidon types need to keep away from the Athena cabin. I thought we already established that with the whole incident with Tyson a couple of years ago.”

“Excuse me?” Percy asked, a sort of strange fear settling in his stomach. “Mal, dude, what has gotten into you? Annabeth is your half-sister, my girlfriend. Something had gone really wrong--”

“Look man, I know you’re the savior of Olympus and all, but I really won’t hesitate slamming this door to your face if you keep spewing this BS at me. You’d think I would know if I have a sister called Annabeth! And come on, no daughter of Athena would want to be your girlfriend.” Malcolm said distastefully, sleepiness completely gone.

“But--” Percy didn’t even get to utter another word before the door was slammed close.

Something wasn’t right. Malcolm was usually serious, he would never take a prank this far. Panicking, Percy took out a drachma and summoned the water in the atmosphere to mist in front of him, perfect for an Irish message.

“O Iris, goddess of rainbow… Show me Annabeth Chase, wherever she is now” Percy said, and waited for 30 seconds before an “Error! Message Blocked” popped up. 

“No, no, no, no…” Percy muttered, “don’t do this to me.”

He didn’t even tell Chiron before he went to the stables to get Blackjack so he could go on Olympus and demand some answers from Athena. She was one of the last things he remembered after all.

“Blackjack, fly us to the Empire State building.” Percy whispered.

“Yeah boss! Anything for you!” Blackjack replied enthusiastically. “Donuts?” He asked after a while. 

“Not yet, maybe after we find Annabeth.” Percy replied.

“Annabeth…? Who’s that? You've got a girlfriend and you _never_ told me?” Blackjack teased and Percy blanched. It was true, no one and nothing remembered Annabeth but him. Who would do that? To wipe Annabeth from everyone’s memory but his…

Percy tried to keep calm so that he doesn’t make any rash spur-of-the-moment decisions like he always does. But Annabeth wasn’t there to keep him in line. Panic bubbled within him like never before.

Percy jumped off of Blackjack before they even landed by the Empire State Building. He sprinted to the security guard. “Give me the key.”

“What key?” The guard put down his copy of  _ Harry Potter  _ and asked nonchalantly.

“Don’t test me now. You know me, I just saved Olympus a couple of months ago. The gods did something and I need answers. Now.”

To his credit, the security guard looked sympathetically at Percy with genuine pity. “Kid, I’m sorry. You scare me, but Athena scares me more. She specifically told me not to give the key card to you. You aren’t allowed to go up there.”

Percy cussed. That _infuriating_ goddess! She must have had something to do with this. While he was relieved that no harm would come to Annabeth if it was just something that Athena had cooked up, he was worried sick because what scheme it could be that made Athena erase everyone’s memory? 

He didn’t say anything until he sprinted outside and called Blackjack over to give him a ride straight up to Olympus. Maybe Athena could try to block him, but Percy will find a way. She couldn’t kill him in front of so many gods that he had just helped saving months prior; her pride wouldn’t let her. 

Again, he didn’t wait for Blackjack to fully land before he tumbled down and started running. Percy didn’t know where exactly he was running to, but he hoped to see his dad, or one of the gods that can actually tolerate him and maybe tell him where Annabeth could be. Gods should know everything, right?

In his haste and confusion, Percy fell rather painfully on the polished marble floor. Immediately, he tried to pick himself back up. Before he could do anything else, someone extended her hand to offer him help.

“Thanks.” He muttered, dusting himself off. Then he froze. Since he was on Olympus, there’s a good chance that ‘someone’ might be a goddess. He lifted his head to see her--it was Annabeth.

“Annabeth!” He cried, throwing his arms around her, slightly shaking in relief. “Oh my gods. I’ve been trying to find you since this morning! No one knows where you are. I asked Chiron, Malcolm, and everyone I could find. I’m worried sick! I--”

Annabeth pushed him off, slightly disgusted. She then took a couple of steps back and dusted off her dress. 

Percy’s enthusiasm died off. Something was terribly wrong, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. “Annabeth?”

“I am Annabeth, but I don’t know you.” She said coldly and distantly. 

Percy looked at her more carefully. Aside from the fact that Annabeth was wearing an actual traditional, Greek dress, there were also a couple of other things that were not right. It was evident that this Annabeth, whoever she was, truly did not remember Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, I wrote this five and a half years ago and just let it sit in my Google Drive... I didn't have anywhere to go with it, and probably wrote this out of a need for angst. What can I say? 17yo me was going through a phase.


	4. a breather after the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wishing that RR would write more for the time between TLO and HoO

“It looks beautiful,” Percy comments, peeking from behind Annabeth’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Annabeth says, angling her body slightly so that she can cover his line-of-sight. “It’s not ready yet, I still have to put the statues in the design still.”

Percy laughs and Annabeth loves how she can see some light in his sea green eyes again. “These are beautiful; I’m sure that Apollo will love that. He specifically requested for ‘lots and lots of statues,’ after all.”

Annabeth smiles at the compliment, turning around completely on her chair to look at Percy. 

“So,” she starts, raising an eyebrow, “how did you even get past Malcolm?” Annabeth remembers the last time the two were in her cabin together, just a couple weeks ago, when they fought. It seems like a lifetime ago, between then and now. 

“I said that I had to check on your wound,” Percy shrugs, referring to where she’d taken the knife for him on the Williamsburg Bridge, “I think he knows I just wanted to drop in, though. I don’t think he cares much anyway.”

Annabeth laughs, settling into an easy silence between them. 

Things had changed quickly since August 18th. After they burned the shrouds and healed the wounded (that being everyone but Percy), demigods are now busy helping with efforts building some new cabins around Camp and on Olympus. It’s been a period of readjustment; some things, like the undercurrent of resentment that still exists, are yet to be addressed.

For now, they enjoy some semblance of peace.

Percy invites himself to sit on Annabeth’s bunk so that they can look at each other at eye level. Annabeth fights down her giddiness at this casualness and all this possibility of what they are, now.

They hadn’t had much time to talk about that kiss underwater last week, but they are best friends first and foremost, and Annabeth is just glad that they are both relatively okay. 

She enjoys drinking in the fact that her Seaweed Brain had survived his sixteen birthday, and that she has survived her prophecy the summer prior. Maybe things will be more than okay after all; maybe for once the gods will leave them alone. 

She looks into his eyes – there are so many things she wants to tell him. For all the times she’s initiated, maybe he has finally gotten a hint of what her feelings are for him. Annabeth opens her mouth, wanting to say how glad he is here, with her, and that he didn’t accept the gods’ “gift,” but nothing comes out.

Instead, he gives her a shy smile asks her, “can I hold your hand?” 

Annabeth puts her hand in his, gently, and she knows that it is just the beginning of another chapter for them.

****join the 80 others on my ffn[discord](https://discord.gg/8Qmdvn4) for more pjo content!** **


	5. severed connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

“I’ve missed you,” Annabeth murmurs, burying her head into Percy’s soft sweatshirt, trying to reconcile this warm feeling with what’s left of a memory from months ago. It’s been too long. 

“Me too, Wise Girl. Me too,” Percy says back to her, “I’ve missed you more.”

“I missed you most!” Annabeth leans back from the embrace, smirking at him and sniping at him competitively.

They laugh together. 

I can get used to this, Annabeth thinks. 

Even as they sail towards their next challenge on the Argo II, she feels fortunate. After not seeing him for so many months – months of crying to Sally and torturing herself with what-ifs – Annabeth can finally hold him in her arms. 

The only thing she has to do is to try her best on ignoring the voice in the back of her head, taunting her about her solo quest and the eventuality of what other horrors that can bring.

“Hey,” Percy says, drawing her back to the present, “we can talk more tonight. I know you wanted to check with Piper, Jason, and Leo to see how they are getting along with Frank and Hazel. Go ahead, I know we don’t have too much time before dinner. Frank wanted to run something by me, too.”

Annabeth nods, and looks wistfully at Percy as she moves to leave. When she glances back by the door, he is staring at her, smiling weakly. 

“What?” she asks, suddenly self conscious. Did she have something on her face?

“Nothing,” he says.

Just when she was about to turn back, Percy blurts, “are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

Annabeth is taken aback, briefly. She wonders if he knows which specific question she really is dying to ask, because there are so many. 

Did he really remember her all along? 

If he did, did he try his best to find her (as she did to find him) in all those months?

Did he get a chance to talk to his mom yet? Does he know how she and Sally had cried into each other’s arms for months when he disappeared?

Is he resentful for this world and all that it’s brought them?

So many questions flitted through her brain, but the one that makes it to him is, “you nicked your chin when you shaved.” 

“Oh,” Percy says, touching a hand to his chin, certainly not expecting this observation. 

Annabeth wants to scream into the heavens, on how unfair it is that they missed so much time together. Percy didn’t even used to shave regularly the last time they saw each other, the fall after they defeated Kronos. 

“Your invincibility – it’s gone,” Annabeth explains, patiently waiting for Percy to tell her what happened. It hurts, more than a little, to know that the link between Percy’s mortality and her was severed.

He sighs and tells her about The Little Tiber. 

Annabeth swears that after all this (if there is an “after,” she isn’t quite sure), she will do whatever possible to leave the world of the gods behind.

****join the 80 others on my ffn[discord](https://discord.gg/8Qmdvn4) for more pjo content!** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me some prompts if you'd like!


End file.
